


Our Monotone World

by sketchiimutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Yes homo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchiimutt/pseuds/sketchiimutt
Summary: Imagine a world in which you cannot see colour. Just various shades of black and white. Until of course, you meet your soulmate. This person can be of any gender, age and race. If by chance you happen to touch your soulmate, you will gain the ability to see colour. But when your soulmate dies, you will have to go back to the boring dull colours you were born with. For Castiel Novak, he assumed that it was all just a lie. Nobody could gain the ability to see colour like magic. He thought it was all a stupid rumor, and that some people were just more evolved than others.Until of course he met his soulmate. It was all by accident, though neither of them wanted to face the facts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for my first fic on here! And it's got two of my favourite things, soulmate AU's and Destiel, *Finger guns*

The world has been black and white for as long as Castiel could remember. There’d been rumors that whenever you and your soulmate touched for the first time you could see colour. But he saw it as rubbish talk on the street. Nothing more, nothing less.  
He thought that humans have failed so much on the evolutionary chain, that some were born entirely blind to any colour besides shades of black and white. And others not. 

It was a cold winter’s day. Castiel’s hands were in the pockets of his tan trench coat. They hadn’t left the same warm place all day. The train moved along for what seemed like decades. Every morning and every afternoon he’d catch the train.  
Like he would actually want to live on the campus he was taught at. He was bullied from a rather young age, for being the weird kid with the glasses and for being well-spoken. It’s not like he’d been using any rather extravagant words either. 

But he figured that having a rather large vocabulary was a good thing. Despite what the little snotty nosed brats said. He doubted they could spell half of the words that had come out of his own mouth. And just ignored their comments. It wasn’t until they had begun to physically bully him that he couldn’t ignore their taunts. 

His arms and legs would be covered with bruises and marks. His mother never let him take a day off of school for it though. She was a very strict woman. And wanted her son to get good grades. So days off of school were most definitely out of the question.  
The train came to his destination and Castiel got off of the train. He was surrounded with people, one of the things he hated. Everything was an array of dull and monotonous colours. Sometimes he hoped that the whole soulmate idea was a reality. So he could see the colours of everything he’d lived through.

But then again he couldn’t possibly fathom the idea of seeing colour. He often just let the idea slip his mind, so he would forget the fact that he was a rather lonely person. The idea that someone was out there, who was chosen by whatever celestial beings chose soulmates seemed almost stupid.

As Castiel walked down the bustling streets and onto the campus he breathed in sharply, hating the feeling of the cold air being sucked into his lungs. He breathed out slowly and calmly. 

He’d began to think up the idea that this day in particular was going to be rather long. He looked up and smiled slightly admiring the beauty of the snow dancing through the air. It settled on his shoulders and face.  
For a couple of moments Castiel was calm, watching the snow move around through the sky. But the feeling of tranquility was soon taken away when he was swept back to reality. He wrapped his fingers around the strap of his bag and continued to walk towards the building. He read the numbers and letters written on his hand with a sharpie and walked to the correct lecture hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably just going to make short chapters and upload more often rather than long chapters.  
> I mean, no upload gap can compare from the gap from the first to the second chapter lmao. (I'M sORrY)

The lecture that Castiel had attended was extremely boring. He’d learnt next to nothing as he was preoccupied with doodling on his papers. The decision to go back into town and wait didn’t seem like a very intelligent one because his next class was in around half an hour. So, he walked around the building to attempt to find a place to sit and wait. His search proved to be successful as he found a quiet place in between some plants. 

A sigh of relief had sounded from Castiel as he sat down. The ground underneath him was grassy, small patches of snow had formed but he’d made sure that he didn’t sit on one. Everything was rather quiet, you’d see the occasional person walk past but nobody stuck around to talk to Castiel. He was extremely thankful for this.  
Although, he had spotted a small group of people sitting on one of those metal picnic tables. Some were sitting on the chair part, though two were seated on the actual table. People were supposed to eat on those, they don’t need your ass on it! He rolled his eyes and pulled out his book, flicking it open to where the bookmark was. He looked up again at the group. Some part of him wished to have something like that, a massive group of friends.

All that he had was his younger brother Gabriel, his other siblings were too busy fighting with each other. In that group of people, he’d only recognized two of them. Both were sitting disrespectfully on the table. Both were complete jackasses.  
Crowley, the over dramatic asshole who treated everyone around him like his slaves. Nobody knows his last name, rumours had spread in high school that the guy was a demon. The other was Dean Winchester, he a player. Dean would hit on nearly any female that walked past him.

Due to Castiels amazing luck he’d managed to somehow catch the Winchesters attention, because when he was looking up at the group, his gaze locked with Deans. He paused for a moment, although it felt like forever. He could take in all of the Winchesters features, well sort of. Although he couldn’t see the colours of his face he could see the freckles lightly scattered across his face.  
He could now tell why this guy could get pretty much every girl he wanted. Castiel shook his head and looked away, frowning slightly. Sighing to himself he went back to his book and read until it was time to go back to class once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter :> I'll be sure to update sooner or later. Bye for now~  
> And yikes sorry for the short first chapter, I just didn't want to introduce anyone else besides Cas lmao


End file.
